Once Upon a Wizard Love Tale
by Breannae-Malfoy
Summary: In an alternate universe where Voldemort wins we have Hermione Granger as leader of the Order while Harry is comatose. And Draco Malfoy as a deatheater working as a secret double agent. While searching for a way to defeat Voldemort they find a cursed book of fairy tales. They get sucked in and have to find a way out. In doing so they find love where they didn't think possible.
1. Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting

I would like to say thank you to my betas and wonderful ladies in my fanfiction family who've encouraged me into writing again and unknowingly helped me through some rough shit, as well as making me become an overall happier person. This is my first writing piece since 3rd to 5th grade, so bear with me on it. Please leave a review they are very much appreciated.

* * *

Our tale begins with our heroine, Hermione, carefully plotting and planning with her friends and the remainder of the Order at Number 12 Grimmauld Place…

"Gallopin gorgons, Ron, in the name of Merlin please focus. We need to come up with a new plan now that Harry is out of commission." proclaimed an exasperated Hermione as she angrily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's got your wand in a knot, 'Mione? My mum always said poisonous toadstools don't change their spots, and there's none as poisonous as a Malfoy," a grinning Ron disparaged while he fist-bumped a certain Irishman.

"I think you're wrong. We don't know exactly why he did what he did, but the look on his face as he went to his parents said he regretted all of it; I almost feel sorry for him. So, let's get back to the task at ha-"

"Hold on," interrupted Ron. "Since when have you had concerned thoughts about the ferret?!" With a look of disgust on his face he turned towards Hermione.

"I'll have you know Ronald that no matter how horrid Draco was, I always believed it to be the outcome of being raised by such prejudiced parents. Well, more correctly, an overbearing, prejudice father. Now, as I was sayi-"

"You had thoughts about Malfoy?!" Ron spat with malice, accompanying his exclamation with a look of horror and surprise on his face. "How could yo-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! STOP INTERRUPTING! It's rude! How I feel concerning a confused and scared boy is none of your business! It doesn't matter anyway, as we have a demonically evil wizard to destroy."

"Whatever," Ron said furiously as he got up and stomped upstairs.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When she opened them, she saw a living room full of people who were watching the scene unfold before them like a movie; all they were missing was popcorn. "Uh...okay...um, let's get back to planning," she said, panicking as she tried to think up a way to get their attention on something, anything, else

"I know that there is a secret library in the Room of Requirement!" she almost shouted.

"Ugh," groaned the majority of the room. "A library?! Really? Of course that's where Hermione Granger would go when in trouble." said Dean Thomas from somewhere near the back of the room.

"It was never there until after Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts."

"So…?" Seamus drawled out.

"So, the Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the Marauder's Map. Until now that is."

Hermione now had complete attention of her peers. "I did a little research, and there is a story about the Room that says, 'the secret library in it will remain unknown until there is great need of it.'"

"So there must be something of importance in this room to help us defeat You-Know-Who permanently." Said Neville excitedly.

"Exactly. Neville, can you hold down the fort while I go and try to find whatever it is that we need?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I am taking the Marauder's Map and Harry's invisibility cloak. If I am not back in three hours send help."

"Okay, be careful, Hermione."

"Always am."

* * *

She apparated into Hogwarts with the map, cloak, and her wand in hand. As she approached the bottom of the Grand Staircase to start her journey she heard voices, so she quickly threw on the cloak and muttered a silencing charm.

Hermione swiftly ran up the seven flights of stairs trying to not get stuck when one of the staircases moved, not wanting to risk one of the portraits announcing her arrival.

As soon as she came near to the Room of Requirement, she looked around quickly making sure no one was nearby and shed the cloak. The door to the secret library appeared before her. She silently marveled at the wondrousness of the Room of Requirement before she entered, watching the doorway disappear behind her.

Hermione looked at the many rows of books. "I have a long way to go." she said to one in particular, and got to searching.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't observing the argument that had brewed between his aunt Bella and Alecto Carrow at Malfoy Manor. He had been thinking of all his years at Hogwarts. Realizing how stupid he was. He had finally come to terms with being a Death Eater, but it still felt like a punch in the gut whenever he thought about it.

Draco had gotten so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the Dark Lord had walked in, breaking up what had become a screaming match. He was thinking of all the decisions he had chose that got him to where he was now. On the inside he was scared shitless but didn't show it under any circumstance. He was remembering what his aunt had done to Hermione Granger. Sure she was an annoying know-it-all but she didn't deserve that kind of torture. It was the one time in his life he actually took a moment to care about her, to want to step in but he didn't knowing that doing so would get his family in serious trouble with the Dark Lord. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that it had become eerily quiet. He hadn't noticed that all eyes were on him as he was staring absentmindedly.

"It seems, Lucius, that the young Mr. Malfoy isn't taking his role seriously." Voldemort said in his soft inhumane voice.

Lucius grumpily shoved Draco into a standing position. "Stand up! Pay attention. You don't have the luxury to be getting distracted." Lucius growled menacingly.

Father and son glared at each other, one could nearly see the invisible daggers they were throwing at each other.

"Understood, Father," said Draco coolly. "Anyway, I wasn't distracted. I was only thinking of how to address the research that I have been doing."

"Humph." Lucius grumbled irritably.

"What is it that you have been researching that had you so distracted?" inquired the Dark Lord.

"A book."

"What is so special about this book?"

"It's a book of prophecies. It is said that this books prophecies change depending on the owner. One that could either help aid in making you more powerful, or bring your ultimate demise. I think it wise to find it before someone else does and uses it for the latter. Wouldn't you agree, my Lord?"

"Hmm. And where might this book be?"

"I believe it to be in the Room of Requirement."

"Hmm." Voldemort stood up and walked towards Draco with a look of evil on his face. "You may go and look if you wish, but if you fail this ridiculous quest of yours, your family will pay dearly for your insolence."

Lucius and Narcissa suddenly looked at Draco with such intensity, that he could feel it boring a hole into his skull.

"Yes, my Lord."

Not showing any emotion, he stalked off with the sound of Bellatrix's maniacal laughter following him. As soon as he was out of earshot, he stopped, leaned against a wall, and let the weight of what was originally supposed to be a very simple mission, fall onto him full force.

His parents came around the corner swiftly to his side. "Draco, I hope this isn't just a myth you came across, and decided to try looking for. This is very serious, darling." whispered Narcissa softly, holding her son's face in her hands. A look of worry marring her beautiful face, showing Draco the lines that marked the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry, mother," Draco murmured, taking Narcissa's hands in his own, "I know what I am doing; I won't let anything happen to you."

"No need to coddle the boy, my love." said Lucius, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder without an ounce of emotion. Narcissa saw that Lucius wanted to be alone with their son.

"Okay. I love you. Be careful." She stopped to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek before she walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Lucius pinned Draco against the wall by his shirt. He stared into him with eyes that were terrified, yet he looked menacing. "Don't you fail. This had better work. Understood?!"

"Yes, father." replied Draco as he sneered at Lucius with disgust. Without hesitation, he walked away without saying another word.

Once behind the safety of his bedroom walls, his thoughts were drawn to the threat made on his family. "This is ridiculous," he thought, "I have to find that book. I can't let him hurt my family anymore." He was quite proud, and moreso relieved, that he had mastered occlumency, as doing so had kept the Dark Lord out of his head. He made his way to his desk, where the information he had come across on the book was stashed. 'Magicks Moste Malevolent' he read, running his fingers over the battered cover. It was rumored to have been destroyed thousands of years ago but someone thought it to be a bright idea to hold onto it, to replace it with a fake copy. "Thank you whoever you are that kept it. It'll help most ardently against Voldemort."

* * *

He apparated just outside of Hogwarts wards and was careful enough to make it to the Room of Requirement unseen by a single body. Draco stood there contemplating what exactly he would need to think of for the Room to appear as he needed. He thought that maybe it could be in the Room of Hidden Things but quickly remembered that it burnt down during the Battle of Hogwarts. Just as he was deciding on where else to search, the Room's secret library door appeared. "Hmm." He walked in. "So many books," he thought walking in, hearing the door close behind him. He tried to accio the book but realized, with reluctance, magic of that kind wouldn't work. "Looks like we are doing this the hard way." He shed his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves and got searching on the nearest row.

* * *

Hermione was a good few rows away from where she originally started when she heard a noise come from the front of the room. Startled, she readied her wand and quietly peeked around the edge of the bookshelf. "Well, speak of the devil," she thought. What took up her line of sight was a person who she never thought she would see again. Not in this manner anyway. She found herself admiring her view as she went back to the conversation she had with Ron not too long ago.

Handsome with that slicked back blonde nearly white hair. Startling grey eyes. Tall. Not gangly, but not heavily muscular either. Long, slender fingers she noticed as she watched him gently pick up a book. Hermione was so busy watching Draco that she hadn't realized her weight on the shelf was making it lean. Her hand slipped, causing her to fall, shoving forward the bookshelf and all it's content with her. There was a loud crash as she and the shelf fell to the floor.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" said Draco thoroughly startled as he turned towards the noise. He walked over, wand in hand, and saw to his surprise Hermione on the floor amongst the mess of scattered books and wood. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood," he said with his signature sneer, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you doing here."

"None of your beeswax Malfoy!" said Hermione standing up. She realized she had been checking him out and found herself flushing with embarrassment. She quickly replied, "What about you. What's a Death Eater doing at Hogwarts? Don't you have better things to do than spend time in a library?"

"You are not the only one to appreciate them. You ever think about _that_ Granger?" said Draco as he searched the books that were now scattered. Using the charm 'Wingardium Leviosa', he grudgingly started to pick up the shelf and books back in place. Hermione, following his lead, did the same.

"Since when do you clean up?" Hermione asked.

"I am not a complete asshole Granger. I like things tidy and neat." Draco replied. Putting away what he thought was the last of the books. Hermione noticed one, a small distance

from where they were standing and she instantly felt drawn to it, wanting to pick it up by hand. As Hermione walked over she noticed it was different than the other books. Older, tarnished, weathered and cracked with pages that dangled by threads. It felt sinister but she couldn't stop herself from picking it up slowly with caution.

Draco sauntered over to her, curious to see what was so interesting and caught the title. "Ha," he crowed, "Still believe in fairy tales, eh Granger?"

"No," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "I was just drawn to it. Like it was physically pulling me to it."

"Oh, shove off. It's just a book." he snorted, Snatching the book of fairy tales away from her. "See," as he flipped it open, "Just a bo-". The book started shaking furiously. Draco vigorously dropped the book to the floor just as a light burst out of it with a loud roar. "Bloody hell, what the fuck!" he shrieked.

"What the hell did you do, you bloody git!" screamed Hermione. In unison, they attempted to run towards the exit of the library only to feel themselves being pulled in by what can only be described as an invisible rope. With nothing to grab onto in reach, Draco and Hermione were sucked into the book of fairy tales. As soon as they vanished into the pages, the book closed itself, leaving no trace that the Room had held any visitors at all.


	2. Chapter Two: Sherwood

Hermione and Draco found themselves falling. As they fell, they saw a desolate forest vastly approaching below them. Draco landed hard on his back with a thud near a stream that looked black and nowhere near safe to drink. Hermione landed seconds after, face down right on Draco's stomach. "Oof. I'm sorry." Hermione grunted too stunned to worry about their close proximity.

"Whatever, just get off of me!" Draco growled shoving her to the side. They both stood slowly, checking their muscle and bone movement to make sure nothing was torn or broken. As they saw that their bumps and bruising were nothing to the extreme, they took in their surroundings.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" asked Draco.

"Judging by the recent chain of events, my guess is we are in that book of fairy tales, though it doesn't look at all how I pictured it to be." Hermione replied looking up from which they came.

"How do we get out of here?"

"How should I know, I don't even know how we got here in the first place other than you opening that book."

"You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age! Think of something."

"Easy for you to say, Malfoy. I bet you have never once thought of something on your own. But I do think that maybe," she paused only a moment as she took a few steps forward, "maybe, possibly we can get out the way we came in."

"Whatever, Mudblood, and just how do you suppo- what are you doing Granger!" Draco yelled as he saw Hermione begin to climb a nearby sickly looking tree.

"I'm climbing to the top so maybe I can see which direction we should take to find people and hopefully an explanation as to why we are here," she said reaching the top of the tree. She squinted and steadied herself as the tree wavered under her weight, "Ah, over there. I see a tower near some dead briar thorn bushes. We're going to have to cross the stream a little ways down, but we should make it in just a couple of hours." announced a happy Hermione who was beaming at her discovery.

"That's just great. We have to trek through a creepy as fuck forest and go towards an even creepier tower." Draco grumbled.

"Stop complaining. It doesn't do any good." Hermione replied reaching the safety of the ground once more. "Let's just start walking."

"Where?!"

"That way," she said pointing in the direction of the tower, "Geez you would have thought you have never gone hiking in the woods before."

"I haven't. I never had a need for it."

"Hmm," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Of course you hadn't."

* * *

They had been walking for close to an hour through thick brush and tripping over roots when they came across the sound of boisterous chatter. A band of men and the occasional woman who were laughing and conversing loudly. Hermione and Draco gave each other a look before quickly hiding behind a couple of tree trunks.

"Way to go Robin. Let's see how much you pillaged from Prince John and the Sheriff this time." cried one brawny man. He looked as though he could kill someone with nothing but his two fingers.

"I think the townspeople will be happy to have a cent back." Spoke a broadly grinning man who Hermione and Draco assumed was Robin.

"One of these days, Little John, we are gonna give Nottingham and Prince John what they deserve. Wouldn't you agree?" asked Robin as he evenly separated the bags of what sounded like coins." Let's get going and take these bags to the poor." The troupe of men got up and started walking in the direction of the tower.

"Oh my gosh! Robin of Locksley. The Robin." said Hermione excitedly.

"Um...who?" Draco asked giving Hermione a confused expression.

"You know, Robin Hood? Have you never heard of him? Robin Hood or Robin of Locksley, was the Lord of Locksley and the Earl of Huntington. He was seen as a hero across Nottinghamshire for giving up his own titles to save the peasants of Locksley and across Nottinghamshire. Often seen by his men as thoughtful and brave. He is also known for being arrogant and naive and for risking other people's lives for his own personal glory. Robin fought for King Richard in Acre, Israel, during the Third Crusade with his mans-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! SHUT UP! All I asked was who he was not his entire life story Granger." Draco turned to head out on his own and was met with an arrow pointing directly at his head.

"Who are you and what might your business be?" snarled the big burly and brawny man they had seen talking before. Up close, they noticed just how much a giant of a man he truly was.

Thinking quickly, Hermione stepped in, "Um, sorry to walk in on your...camp...uh you see we are a little lost and we were hoping to find people willing to help us. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Hmm." The gigantic 7 foot man eyed them skeptically. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Alright. I am not saying I trust you, but I may be willing to help you. My name is John Little but everyone calls me Little John."

"Little John? That doesn't make any sense. You're huge!" said Draco bluntly before he could stop himself.

"Hahaha." guffawed Little John. "That's the idea." slapping him heartily on the back nearly knocking Draco over with the force of it. "How about some grub. You look like you could eat a bit."

"What's this Little John?" asked a women with the air of a noblewoman.

"Just a couple of youngsters who say they're lost, Marian." he said walking up.

"Hey we are not you-."

"Cool it Draco. We need to be careful. These people don't take witchcraft very well." Hermione quickly whispered in his ear. "From what I remember, they are very old-fashioned and superstitious towards witches and magic. They think it's the work of the devil. But we need their help so don't do or say anything that could cause suspicion. In other words act and speak like a muggle."

"Fine." Draco replied realizing the severity of their situation.

"Hmm. What did you say?" asked Little John.

"Nothing just we are not exactly children. We are both adults." Hermione answered.

Little John arched a brow, "Where are you two from anyhow?"

"Um...uh.." Hermione stuttered.

"We're from Carlisle." Countered Draco saving a thankful Hermione.

"Never heard of it. Well, no matter eat," said Little John tossing Draco a pork leg off the spit, "you need your strength."

"Why would I need my strength?" Draco asked staring at the hunk of pork in front of him somewhat uncomfortably unused to eating without a proper knife and fork.

"Why, there is talk of war. Robin and us merry men against the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John. Should be an easy win. Prince John, King Richards lousy shit of a brother, is a weak coward and the Sheriff is a prick who is said to have been raised by a witch. She uses dark magic the rumours say." Little John made the sign of the cross over his heart.

"Little John, don't bother them with our troubles. They look exhausted enough without hearing you go on, They must of walked for miles." Marian turned her focus towards the young witch, "Hermione was it, come with me. I can show a safe place to bathe and lend you some fresh clothes."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "That sounds wonderful, thank you." She shot Draco a look saying, 'don't mess up' as she stood to follow Marian.

"John, as soon as Robin gets back have him do the same for this young man."

"As you wish Lady Marian." smiled Little John.

* * *

"So Hermione. Are you and that Handsome young man…?" Marian asked.

"Hehe." Hermione giggled, "No, in fact, we don't particularly like each other at all."

"I don't believe Robin and I liked each other either at one point. But it did happen eventually and now here we are," Marian gave her a smile, "I will keep watch while you bathe."

"Thank you so much. How did you meet Robin? You speak of him fondly." replied Hermione as she stripped down and walked into the refreshing water.

"We grew up together, our father's being friends. He left to fight in the crusades alongside King Richard and my brother at just sixteen. He only just came back not too long ago. He came into my manor to talk about my brother and to tell me that he died and asked him to protect me. Though apparently on the way home he crossed Guy of Gisbourne and Guy had come back for revenge. Took off with my horses. Finished?"

"Yes."

"Here,"said Marian holding out a sheet to dry off with. "Let me get your dress."

Hermione wrapped herself in the large sheet.

"This should fit." Marian said walking over to her. She was holding a beautiful forest green dress with silver trim that fell to the ankles. Hermione stepped into the soft fabrics and slipped it on with ease. It fit like a glove in all the right places.

"Thank you again. It's beautiful." said Hermione as she carefully braided her thick wet hair to the side. When she was done it framed her face in a way that brought out her best features.

"It looks wonderful on you. I'm glad you like it." Marian smiled.

"Could you show me around?" asked Hermione as she looked up noticing that what she thought was just a camp was actually a makeshift home. Houses were wrapped around trees with rope bridges connecting them. If she looked harder she noticed that what she thought was just bushes were actually little huts cleverly disguised.

"Of course. Let me introduce you to Little John's wife, Fanny along the way." replied Marian.

Hermione smiled as she walked on talking and enjoying her company with Marian.

* * *

Draco and Little John were sitting in awkward silence as they ate when Robin and some of his men walked up.

"Oi, Little John. What have we here? I've never seen him before."

"Hey, Robin this is...uh..what's your name again?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Strange name. Anyhow. He and some girl said they were lost and from Carlisle."

"Never heard of it." Robin said suspiciously.

"Oh, Marian asked if you could find him some clothes and a place to freshen up."

"Oh. Well let's go Draco. Gotta listen to the lady."

Draco stood up to follow Robin when Marian and Hermione walked up. Hermione gave him a warning look to remind him to not use or mention magic. Draco nonchalantly nodded to let her know he understood.

"Robin!" exclaimed Marian happily.

"Hello there, love." replied Robin while picking her swinging her and giving her a kiss. "I was just about to do as you asked of me."

"Thank you. What are yo-." exclaimed Marian quietly.

"I don't trust them. Something is off. Something about them just doesn't sit right." said Robin taking Marian aside.

"Oh, Robin." Taking his face sweetly in her hands. "Don't worry. Whomever they are. I trust them. I feel it. I feel they were sent to help with Nottingham, the Prince, even King Richard. Darling. Whatever happens they are here for a reason."

"Alright Marian, I can't say I trust them but for you I will give them a chance." Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "Draco," he called, "this way. I will have some clothes for you. Little John, please find them a place to stay."

"Of course."

Draco followed. Marian took Hermione's arm in hers. "So Hermione, tell me about yourself."

"Well, My full name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was originally from Esher in Surrey, but spent my later school years in Mallaig, Scotland. When school was over I moved to Carlisle. Draco and I met in school, parted ways and met each other again at a library in Carlisle. Not much to tell really. No siblings. My parents had an accident and can't remember me." Hermione hated lying but she stretched the truth a bit.

"Hmm." Marian murmured. "I've never heard of it. But I trust you." Marian gave Hermione a knowing look. Marian walked towards a hidden spot by the river. "I found this amongst your possessions." She held out Hermione's wand. She acknowledged the shock and terrified expression on Hermione's face. "Don't be afraid. I don't believe you are evil. A witch you might be you are not a bad one like the ones we so commonly know here. Now please tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone as you want to keep it secret for good reason." She gave Hermione her wand. "Keep this hidden. Not everyone will be as accepting of your goodness." She said with caution.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Okay…" she preceded to tell Marian the truth. The real truth.

"Wow. That's a fantastical story. Can you show me some of what you can do."

"Umm, sure." Hermione made sure no one was nearby. "Wingardium Leviosa," pointing her wand at a leaf she slowly lifted it.

"Wow, that's amazing." Marian smiled. "Keep it hidden underneath your dress. Okay?"

"Okay. We should probably head back."

"You're right. I think Little JOhn should have your accommodations ready by now."

* * *

They were just walking back when Draco crossed into Hermione's line of sight. She noticed he was in different clothes too. 'He looks incredibly handsome' she thought surprising herself yet again. He was wearing pants made of hide that hugged him just right. Along with a longsleeved leather and wool tunic tied with leather straps. It made him look like a warrior. Knee high boots again made of hide and tied with leather straps. He turned his head towards her feeling her gaze on him. She blushed and turned away quickly realizing she was staring. Embarrassed that she was caught, she chastised herself mentally for doing so. Marian raised her eyebrows. "What?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just it seems yo-."

"No! Not at all." Hermione cried defensively.

"Okay." Marian grinned at her.

* * *

Draco had noticed Hermione staring. He noticed she blushed and turned away. He smirked. He was used to having that effect on girls but moreso with Hermione. He couldn't quite understand why Hermione's reaction had hit him that way but it was very much satisfying. Little John walked up.

"Aight, your hut's this way. Come along Hermione."

Draco and Hermione followed close behind. He noticed how the green of her dress brought out her chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed it before with her bushy hair always surrounding her face up until a few years ago. 'Hmm' he thought, 'she has it tied back. The Mudblood actually doesn't look that bad. When she isn't glaring at me.' He shook the thoughts out of his head. 'Why the fuck am I thinking about Granger?!' he grimaced.

"Here we are." announced Little John. He indicated a small but serviceable makeshift hut. "Welcome to your home for the time being." He started to walk away.

"Wait. Are we sharing a room?" asked Draco.

"Of course." Little John continued on his way.

"Umm…" Hermione stood there awkwardly. "Well better get this over with and see inside." She walked in decidedly. Draco came in behind her. It was definitely small on the outside but surprisingly spacious on the inside. In one corner there was a small table big enough for two people. A small counter-like structure in another corner with bread and dishes on it. Directly in the middle was a spit and bread stand to bake and cook over. Then in the furthest corner was a straw-made bed big enough for two. They just stood around awkwardly not knowing what exactly to say.

"So where did you hide your wand when you with Robin?" asked Hermione quickly, trying to lessen the awkward silence.

"I put a spell on it to make it look like a stick and less noticeably a wand."

"Really? Which one?"

"Dissiluminatione Lignum."

"Well done. Why didn't I think of that." murmured Hermione. Draco was surprised.

"You didn't think to use a disguisement charm Granger?" Draco smirked.

"No..I should've. Damn it."

"What happened?!" inquired Draco his grin diminishing when he realized something had happened between she and Marian.

"Marian found my wand and immediately knew I was a witch. Scared the shit out me, but she took it quite well surprisingly. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. She knows how people who work with magic are hated here. BUt she knew I am good."

"Still treat it with caution. We don't want to get killed before we find a way back."

"Malfoy, are you actually sounding nice?" Hermione asked in mock surprise. Smirking she crossed her arms.

"I..uh. UGH. Just until we get out of here." Draco replied grumpily. Hermione giggled. Just then they heard a loud commotion. They rushed outside. Marian, Robin, Little John and some other villagers were huddled around a horse. They walked over. They saw Robin bent over a blind elderly man.

"They destroyed everything Robin. The smell of smoke still burns."

"Who, Duncan?"

"The Sheriff and his men. They destroyed everything. Thank God, I found you."

"It's alright Duncan. You're safe now."

Suddenly an arrow shot in front of them and a shout, "Enemies approaching! Over the hill!"

"Stupid fool! He led them straight to us." said a dark, shaggy haired, athletic built man.

"Be still, Will Scarlet!"

"I'm so sorry Robin. I'm so sorry." Everyone looked toward the hill. Thousands of men with war paint, and animal skins on them in brutish manner screaming in a deafening roar. The Sheriff of Nottingham at the head.

"CELTS! TO THE TREES!" a man shouted. Everyone started running towards their camp in a frenzy of panic.

"Draco. Come with me. We will need you." Robin laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco contemplated whether to ditch and run or stay. He had enough of war. But he figured it was better to stay and get this over with than to leave and be the coward everyone thought him to be..

"Count me in." Draco replied. Hermione stood in shock. She never would have thought that he would actually stay and fight. She was impressed and a little proud though she didn't dare admit it.

"I want to fight too." Hermione stepped in.

"Haha, you're a woman." Robin and Little John laughed.

"So what if we're women. I've given birth to 8 boys. If us women can handle the pain of birth then we can handle anything else too." Fanny countered with her hands on her hips and a spark in her eyes.

"Fine. Grab a bow and quiver of arrows the three of you." Robin gave in handing Draco a sword. The three gathered their weapons. Hermione was leaving toward the front lines when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Granger, are you crazy. What are you thinking fighting in th-."

"If _crazy_ means living through torture and beatings, if _crazy_ means living through the Battle of Hogwarts, if _crazy_ means I can survive erasing my parents memory of me to protect them, if _CRAZY_ means I can live through the heartbreak of losing those I love then I sure as hell can be crazy enough to survive this." Hermione responded fiercely. She walked away in a huff leaving Draco to collect himself as he stood open-mouthed. He was horrified to realize he had actually been worried about Hermione fighting with the rest of them. He stomped to follow her to the front lines, hoping that maybe some blood and gore could clear his head of Hermione.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHH!" roared the Celts as they ascended onto the camp. Flaming arrows flying. Some hitting the thatched roofs, others hitting their mark on the chest of a villager. Swords clashed, blood spilt. He looked over and saw Hermione on a roof shooting arrows quickly and with a practiced hand. She got each and every one of her targets. 'Impressive.' he thought. A Celt charged at him, their swords met with a clash. He had no idea what he was doing but he managed to hold his own pretty well. He sideswiped his opponent, kicked him, then stabbed hard into the man's stomach. He left him where he fell to bleed out.

A familiar voice screamed behind him. His heart sank as he turned quickly to see Hermione thrown off the roof into the arms of another Celt, her bow and quiver taken from her. Her arms were pinned to her sides, though she struggled with all her might. The slight sound of her shrill cry knocked him into gear. Pulled an arrow to the bow and shot the Celt directly through the ear canal killing him instantly. She was then able to kick the other in the testes and thinking simply on reflex, slit his throat. Breathing staggeringly, she managed to look up and catch Draco's eyes. Determination clashed with fear as she nodded a thanks in his direction. He caught her eyes flicker in horror and turned to see a rush of Celts coming at him from all sides, leaving no safe exit to flee. He realized in that moment that magic was his only answer. He discreetly pulled out his wand, laid it even with his sword and murmured 'sectumsempra.' he cut each one for extra measure as he saw the blood start to fill their chests with no exit point.

* * *

Robin saw something from the corner of his eye. A light maybe. Turning, he saw Draco fighting off a bunch of Celts. Too easily he noticed. Like he wasn't even trying. Robin frowned as his suspicion grew. "ROBIN!" he turned and saw Marian dragged onto the Sheriff's horse. "ROBIN!"

"Marian." He tried to run after but it was too late. What was left of the Celts followed until there was nothing but the dead and the injured left.


	3. Chapter Three: Irrevocable Chemistry

Robin watched as Nottingham rode off with Marian. "Shit, damn, fuck!" he exclaimed. Little John came up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back Robin, We will get her back."

"Let's clean up the dead and have our injured taken care of. I will come up with a plan."

* * *

Hermione was helping bury the deceased when she came across the Celt that Draco shot through the ear. She stopped, recurring what had happened. He had saved her. For some unknown reason he had saved her. She wanted to know why. Why did he save her life. She was a Mudblood. Tainted blood in his eyes. So why. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Draco walk up behind her.

"You alright Granger?" He asked not looking at her, but at the dead Celt lying in front of them.

"Why did you save me?" Hermione meekly countered. Draco looked at her. He examined the confused look on her face. Without answering her question he walked away.

'You may be a Mudblood, but you don't deserve to die at the hands of a brute.' he mentally responded. All he could envision was Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix. Then her about to be raped and/or killed by a Celt. He couldn't understand why it kept hitting him the way it did. It certainly pissed him off to a degree. "Ugh." He grumbled.

"Draco." He turned to see who had spoken and saw Robin walking toward him. "Great job. You handled that group of Celts well. Too well." Robin eyed him suspiciously. "How could you have done that so easily? Coming out unscathed."

"Uh...adrenaline rush." Draco quickly answered. 'Shit!' he thought, 'What did he see?!' he may have been panicking on on the inside but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

"Hmm." Robin harrumphed.

"Robin! I think you need to see this." called Little John. Robin rushed over and slunk to his knees at the sight before him. Duncan was lying there with multiple arrows sticking from his chest.

"Duncan. Crazy fool. I'm so sorry." he whispered with tears running down his face. "Let's finish up. We've got to save Marian." He turned to Little John stone faced, not showing an ounce of how he was feeling.

"It wasn't just Marian. They have Wulf as well as Will Scarlet."

"They took your son? I'm sorry John. I didn't realize."

"This is about more than just you Robin." Suddenly Will walked out from among the trees. Little John ran at him full speed and had him pinned. "Did you turn traitor to get free?! HUH? Have you come to turn us in while you go free?"

"Never!"

"Liar!" Little John had wrestled Will to the ground. In doing so Will shirt had shifted and you could see all the lacerations across his chest.

"John! Stop!. Look." Said Robin. John looked, and saw Will's chest.

"I am sorry Will." said Little John (ashamedly?)

"I tried to tell you. Stop assuming you big oaf." Hermione looked towards Draco with a guilty look on her face. Realizing how many assumptions she had made about him. She looked embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Maybe she had made a big mistake.

"I tricked the Sheriff into thinking I would become traitor for freedom. His idea was the lashes to make it more believable. I bring a message from Nottingham. Our men are to be hung on the square tomorrow at noon."

"What about my boy?" asked Fanny

"The boy too. Ten men in all. Their deaths are a warning to anyone who associates with the outlaw Robin of the Hood. Men, women and children. It's supposed to be in celebration of the Sheriff's marriage."

"Marriage to whom, Will?"

To…" Will took a deep breath. "To Marian." Robin felt like a 50 ton weight had collapsed on his chest. He sat down to collect himself as he mulled over what to do.

"He takes a bride of royal blood?" inquired Friar Tuck.

"Aye, then with King Richard gone, he can ascend the bloody throne." said Little John in shock. Only Robin looked unsurprised at that.

"You were to use this information to get close to me then kill me. Right, Will? What is your intention Will Scarlet?"

"Well, that depends on you Locksley."

"How so?"

"I've never trusted you. That's no secret. What I wanna know is are you going to finish what you started or will you run like the spoiled little rich boy I always took you for?"

* * *

Hermione was walking back to the hut thinking about how Robin's plan was going to go. They were to set off at dawn. Obviously it would work out fine if it was going along with the book she read about him, but what if her and Draco's being here changed how things were going to happen. 'Hopefully we didn't change the storyline.' she thought.

"What do you mean change the storyline?" asked Draco from behind her. She hadn't realized he left soon after she.

"Well more or less history. Robin Hood was found in early poems and history stories that tell of saving King Richard the Lionheart and helping save England from the his tyrant brother Prince John. One wrong move and we could change history, not just a storyline."

"I sincerely hope you are not serious!?" growled Draco. "I had to use magic earlier to get rid of a bunch of those Celts. I was surrounded. You don't think that that could've changed anything?"

"I doubt it. Just be careful on how often you use magic and whatnot. Wait, did anyone see you use it?"

"Not that I know of. But I think Robin is suspicious." Draco was realizing how resourceful Hermione could be. He found he rather liked that about her. They had finally come to the hut and hesitated at the door, both remembering that there was only one bed.

"Don't even think about wanting to share a bed Granger. I may have to be cordial to you in front of everyone else while we're stuck here, but I won't in private," he barked, looking ahead and purposely not in her direction. He blushed at the thought of actually laying beside her and was glad she wasn't paying attention. "Although, I wouldn't actually mind...too much." he thought reluctantly as he, out of the corner of his eye, admired the way the dress hugged some of her curves whereas her usual attire hid it, the way some of her hair had come loose and fell over her chocolate brown eyes, the curve of her mouth as she spoke or smiled that brought to light her dimples. 'She certainly has the Gryffindor attitude but it suits her.'

"Oh, get over yourself you bloody idiot. I was just going to use the duplication spell." countered Hermione. She turned, blushing from what he thought was an inconspicuous stare. Her reaction took him off guard and knocked him from his thoughts that were clearly heading in a direction he didn't want to admit.

"Whatever Granger." Hermione pointed her wand towards the bed and quietly muttered the duplication charm.

"Geminio." The bed that was one suddenly became two. She used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to lift it and move it towards a corner opposite from the original, 'Levamentum Torus' to make the beds more comfortable.

"Nice one. Like we are really gonna be here long enough to need comfort." Draco responded with a sly sneer and a roll of his eyes, crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head. "Why don't you cook the food too while you're at it like every other woman in this age."

Hermione snapped her head and glared at him with slitted eyes. Draco smirked as she responded through gritted teeth. "Get off your fucking noble arse and make your own food, Malfoy." His smirk stretched to a full on snicker as he unfolded his legs and stood, quickly closing the distance between them.

"So Gryffindor's Princess thinks she is so high and mighty huh? Then let's see how you respond when you're put back into your place Mudblood." He said without callousness as he grabbed her wrists and put them above her head pinning her up against the rough wall of the hut. He lingered only a moment taking her in. He originally had planned on stopping there, to make her very uncomfortable as punishment for her constant backlash. He soon found that he could not end it there. Not now. Not when she was so close. He was fully pressed against her now, without any will to pull away.

Hermione felt the air escape her, unable to catch it again. She blushed, captivated under his persistent scrutiny. "I do not think I am all high and mighty, thank you very much." She uttered as she tried to get away. But there was a hunger in his silver eyes that made it almost impossible to pull away. She desperately tried to look elsewhere. Clasped against the wall and his lean form, she could feel his member growing hard against her leg through the thin fabric of her dress and her breath hitched once more.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable Granger? If I am not mistaken in this day and age the women do as their men bid them." Draco murmured in her ear. She bit her lip hard to keep from letting him know how he was making her feel but was failing miserably. 'Wait,' she thought, 'their men? Is he indicating I'm his? Impossible. I'm over-thinking this. He is only doing it to embarrass me.' He pressed harder into her and lingered his lips for several moments before he nibbled at her earlobe sending her heart into a frenzy and every rational thought other than him from her mind. He slowly moved his mouth down the curve of her neck. Everywhere his lips touched left her skin feeling like it was on fire. She whimpered, feeling a tingle spark between her legs as he raised his knowing eyes back to hers. Startling stormy gray met deep chocolate brown locked in titillation. With a desire she didn't know she had, she licked her trembling lips. Draco's gaze dropped to her tongue and swiftly took her mouth with a growl. A deep kiss that sent what felt like an electric current down her spine to her toes.

Her entire body felt like it was burning. A desire she had never known. Ron certainly never made her feel this way. It was always sloppy and awkward kisses. When he'd wanted to take it further she declined and they'd fallen back into friendship rather than a couple. This was different. Draco was adept at finding those places that made her want to lose reality. To make her smolder in his arms. He slid his tongue deftly over hers, tasting her. He loosened his grip on her wrists, sliding one hand to the outer curve of her thigh making her quiver. He guided her leg up around his waist, holding her in place as his fingers from his free hand tangled in her hair and gave a hungry tug. She tilted her hips into his, feeling his hardness straining against the hide of his trousers. He pressed in, rubbing up against her core as she lifted up to wrap her other leg around him and entwine her fingers in his hair pulling him to her. Hermione sighed, her head tilting back on its own accord, lost in their joined lips, forgetting everything around her but Draco. She arched her back, giving him permission to explore further. He moaned in acceptance, breaking their kiss only to lower his mouth to the bosom strings that kept the dress from being too revealing, teasing the dip between her breasts with his tongue, seductively undoing the strings. It was when he reached for the cloth to fully expose her breasts that all sense rushed back to her. She pushed him away, flush still evident on her skin. She made an attempt to fix her disheveled dress as she cleared her throat, looking at the floor. "I-I need some air." she managed to say breathlessly before she staggered out the door of the now claustrophobic room.

Draco just stood there open-mouthed breathing heavily and watched her go. He was angry at himself for going that far, but moreso surprised at Hermione for letting him do it and joining in while at it. "What the hell was I thinking! Especially with Granger! Ugh." He exclaimed punching the wall without putting much feeling behind it. He had expected for her to slap him or even punch him like she had in their 3rd year, but not to actually let him touch her like that, not to kiss her with a such a deep longing to where he could still taste her on his lips. He could still feel her arms entwined around his neck, could still smell her vanilla and coconut shampoo surrounding him, could still feel how much he actually wanted her. He walked outside to get some air not bothering to fix his unkempt hair and shirt. He sat down and laid his head against the cool of the huts wall behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to relive what had just occurred. All he could see, all he could feel was her. Her wrapping her legs around him. Her pressing into him wanting more. Just her. "What the fuck did I just get myself into." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. He heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. Figuring it was just a couple getting a quick shag he paid it no mind.

* * *

Hermione had run to the river in a secluded spot. She was still shaking as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on them. 'What just happened.' she thought. She could still feel his slender fingers around her wrists gently holding her, his lean, muscular body pressed up against her. She put her fingers to her lips, she could still taste him, could still feel his firm but gentle lips kissing her to oblivion. She caught her reflection in the water and saw that he had left a few love bites along her neck. "I should not be feeling this way. He was just a spoiled bully. And yet. Hmm." She mused. She stood and started walking back to the hut with a determined air in true Gryffindor fashion. She had finally collected herself enough to go back and confront Draco about it demanding to know why he did what he did or maybe just pretend it hadn't happened and go to bed. She was in sight of the hut when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a grimy hand.

"Stop squirming or I will have to kill you. And I don't want to have to do that." snarled a deep voice as he gagged, blindfolded her and bound her wrists and ankles together. "You're a pretty little wench. You'll fetch a good price. If you behave you might just be sold to lord instead of a brothel." he chuckled in mockery as he threw her on the back of the horse belly down with her limbs hanging off either side. She was able to rub the blindfold off. When she looked up she saw that Draco was in the line of sight. She silently begged for him to look up. To save her.

* * *

Draco had finally got himself under control and stood up to go find Hermione to sort this thing out, hopefully go back to being adversaries and pretend that their need was nonexistent when he saw her gagged, tied and on the back of a horse. A burly man was finishing tying her to the rear of the saddle in a very unladylike position as she tried wriggling away fighting him, when he locked eyes with Draco and quickly mounted and speared the horse on. "SHIT, FUCK!" He knew there was no chance of catching him on foot so he grabbed his weapons, double checked on where his wand was hidden in his trousers and set off quickly on a nearby horse and quietly leaving only a short note on the door. Silently cursing himself for letting her go he galloped off after the rider.


	4. Chapter Four: Rescue

Robin was on his way to talk to Draco about what had occurred with the Celts as well as the bright light he had seen when he saw Hermione tied up on the back of a horse at the same time as Draco had. His instinct immediately went to his quiver when he realized he didn't have any arrows and was stuck watching Draco steal a horse and run after the vigilante. "Imbecile." He exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair. He went back to tell the others of what had occurred and tell them there was now a change in plans because of a couple of single minded insipid juveniles.

"John, Will, we have a slight complication." He stated. Will and John both looked at him with concern. "It seems as if our female guest has been kidnapped by one of the Sheriff's men and Draco went after them."

"What are they to us? They were just a couple of uninvited visitors who stumbled into our home." Will remarked.

"Still. It's impertinent that we not only get Marian back but Hermione as well. There's a discussion that I need to have with them, more importantly Draco." Both men looked at him in curiosity but didn't push as to why it was so important.

* * *

Marian meanwhile was pacing a room where she was currently being held captive when another female was thrown in with her. "Hermione!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How?" She walked over to her seeing the rope burns, torn clothing and a faint bruise appearing on her cheek. "What happened?"

Hermione took the hand up. "Some asshole came up behind me and tied me up and threw me on the back of his horse saying something along the lines of 'you would make a pretty little whore for the Sheriff'. He ran off with me when he noticed that Draco saw. I tried to get away and all I got from it was bruised muscles and a black eye. I couldn't even get to my wand. I'm surprised I still have it." They had made their way over to the chaise. As they both sat Marian let Hermione in on a little secret. "Uh, Hermione, there is something you ought to know. I wasn't all that shocked at your being magic because Robin is a wizard too." Hermione felt like she was just hit by 2 ton sledgehammer.

"What?"

"Breathe and I shall explain." Hermione realized that she was holding her breath. She took in air slowly. "Robin found out that he had magic when he came back from the crusades. He went home to see his father and to see if they could reconcile their differences but instead was seen by a demolished manor and a the corpse of his father hanging from the rafters. He was accused of witchcraft and dalliances with the devil. Now I believe we both know the first part to be true but the second not. Going back, when we were younger he was always doing things that we all know is not approved of in this time but he did it and hid it with skill. He never told anyone what he can do other than myself. Going forwards, Robin found a chest buried underneath this patch of dirt beside the manor. It was filled with magic, tools, I guess that's what one would call it. But it had a wand, this fantastical cloak that made a person turn invisible when wearing it and a book. It was called the History of Locksley. It had all his family's magic history in it and the rules and whatnot. Are you with me so far? You seem a little out of it."

"Yes of course, um, I am just stunned and this is a lot to digest."

"Alright, he still hides his magic but he has become adept at wandless magic. He uses it in his arrows especially. He never misses. You ever wonder why?" Marian winked with a smile. "That's why he was so suspicious of you two when you met. He has never met any others like himself. And why it's so important he stays alive so he isn't caught. It would be a mass execution for anyone who is in league with him. The only ones who know are myself and his Moorish friend he brought with him." Marian looked at Hermione with a look of perturbation. With a hand on Hermione's she looked her deep in her eyes, "We have to get out of here, rescue the ten men that were taken captive and make sure Robin as well as yourselves are protected from here on out."

* * *

Draco was walking beside a lame stolen horse trying to find the stupid castle Hermione pointed out hours ago though it felt like mere minutes. "Ugh! Why did she have to storm off and get herself kidnapped!" He grumbled. He then heard shuffling and murmuring nearby. He quickly hid as best as he could with a 2200 pound animal. As he was trying to listen in on what was being said a hand was placed on his shoulder he quickly turned to see Robin, Little John, Fanny and a few others behind him. "Think you could go off by yourself did ya? Geez you're easy to sneak up on. I could've easily slit your throat then where your pretty lady be." said Robin snarkily.

"Hermione was kidnapped, I didn't think of much other than getting to her."

"I know. I saw. I was on my way to resume our unfinished discussion when that little incident happened in which we can talk more about later. First things first, the change of pl-" Robin was interrupted by a snarling on the other side of the shrubbery they were hiding behind. They all froze and turned toward the growling and saw a black snout with foamy drool dripping from the animal's teeth.

"Well, well, well. What have we here." said a burly grotesquely smelling man right behind the dog, holding up Robin's wanted poster. "Think I will get a mighty fine price for your head."

"No. That's not me. Let me see that." Robin glanced over it, buying time. He handed it back. "That's not me."

"Of course it is."

"No, no. See there. The nose is all wrong."

"Wait what." The man looked down confused. Robin, thankful for the distraction, used that moment to kick him in the groin and get in a good right hook to the nose before drawing his arrow, hitting him with a clean shot to the heart. In that moment, however, he forgot about the rabid looking dog, and it pounced on Robin violently, aiming for his throat with jagged, vitriolic teeth. Only Robin's bow was keeping any distance between the two, holding him off with it at its ends, pressing upwards, and fighting the animal's snapping menacing jaws and sharp canines. Draco came up behind, lifting his sword and swiftly bringing it down on the dog, stabbing it in between its ribs straight through. Robin let out a breath of relief, and threw the animal off of him. Draco finished the job by cutting the head clean off, watching it loll to the side then asked, "Now, where is the castle?"

* * *

Hermione was pacing the room feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the news of Robin's being a wizard as well as the fact she was locked in a tower by the castle guards for some unknown reason. Marian patiently and quietly sat to the side as to give Hermione room to process this information. "How are we going to get out of here?! How are Robin and Draco going to find us let alone get us out?!" Hermione loudly muttered to herself. Marian finally stood up and walked to Hermione, putting her hands gently on her shoulders, looked her in the eye.

"Breathe, we will get out of here. I promise. The men will come for us." Marian smiled . Hermione looked down somewhat defeatedly in resignation when she suddenly she remembered a special spell she had learnt at Hogwarts. She looked up excitedly.

"I have an idea. There was the spell we magic folk learnt at school. Its a protection charm. Very powerful. It could find Robin and Draco and lead them to us. Do you think?"

"Go for it." Replied Marian. Hermione drew out her wand not knowing that there were guards stationed beyond the room just out of sight in case the ladies decided and succeeded at picking the lock.

"Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful dragon came sparkling out of the tip of her wand. She was wondering why her patronus changed when she realized that the dragon was the same colour as Draco's eyes. "Find Draco" she muttered to the dragon. "Lead him here." Suddenly the guards came bursting in just as the silvery tail of her patronus as going out the window. The captain saw it and immediately took in the wild curly haired witch and noticed her holding a wand.

"Seize her!" He bellowed. "For practicing black magic and consorting with the devil." The guards took her to a different holding cell. With Marian looking on fearfully and wondering what was to happen to her newfound friend.

* * *

Draco, Robin, Little John and others were sitting around a fire, getting some grub and discussing the plans when Draco noticed the silvery dragon lingering behind a tree where no one but himself would see.

"Hermione and Marian are in trouble!" Draco announced.

"And how do you know that?" Asked Little John

"I just do. I just know. I can feel it." Draco countered.

"You had better be right." Little John replied. Robin looked at Draco with skeptic curiosity. Then stepped in.

"Well then we best be going now. Don't you think?" Robin stood up decidedly picking up his bow, quiver and sword. Draco followed suit as well as Little John and Will Scarlet. "The rest of you stay here. Us four can handle this. And be much more stealthy than with all of us. Draco lead the way." Draco walked to the head of the foursome and started following the dragon, hopefully undetected. The men had been walking for awhile when they finally came across the castle.

They put on hooded cloaks and hid their weapons in hollowed out staffs and snuck into the courtyard. Draco stopped short when he noticed the pile of wood with a giant pole in the middle next to the half made gallows with soldiers tying nooses to the top beam. The dragon patronus came around a barely seen corner. "We should split up. It'll be faster."

"Agreed. Draco and I will go this way. You two go over there. See what information you can gather and where the girls are." Said Robin. The men split off in opposite directions. When Draco and Robin were alone. He stopped Draco and dragged him over to a secluded spot. "I know you are a wizard."He stated startling Draco.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Drao denied as he tried to walk away. Robin grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"I think you do. I saw the patronus. That's how you knew Hermione was in trouble. I am not going to turn you in for being wizard."

"Why not. You wouldn't be on the wanted list anymore I believe."

"Because Draco I am too. I've never met anyone like myself until Hermione and yourself came about. I want to hear the entire story on how you came here. But first things first let's follow that dragon and find your girl." Robin smiled. "Lead the way." Draco was still feeling a little sick from thinking he was royally screwed but happily started to lead the way when they overheard a conversation from a couple of soldiers passing by. The pressed themselves against the wall as to stay out of sight.

"Time to finish getting the burn wood ready. Who is preparing the witch?"

"I think James is. But I am not sure. I'll go and check on it." The two voices trailed off. When the coast was clear Robin and Draco walked out.

"Shit. They must of saw her as she cast her patronus." Draco was beginning to panic. "We have to find her, she is my only chance to get out of this book."

"Book?"

"It's gonna take a little bit to explain."

"We've got a little bit of time."

"Fine." The men went off to an out of sight and out of hearing range spot and Draco explained the best he could the whole truth even the parts he particularly regretted and was ashamed of.

"That's quite a story there. You can always change you know. Don't let your past decisions make your future. And from what I am seeing you are not the same person you have described yourself as."

"We have to find her."

"Just as I have to find Marian." Will Scarlet came running up with Little John close behind.

"Robin. It's urgent they are moving up the hangings and the wedding."

"It's this evening." Said Little John somewhat winded.

"Damn. You two run to the rest of the group and tell them that the plan is in motion starting now. We have 12 people to rescue."

"You've got it Robin." They ran off only slowing down when soldiers were in close vicinity.

"You and I on the other hand are going to rescue Hermione and Marian." The two men laid in wait for a couple more soldiers to come by. Not even 2 minutes later a couple did. Draco and Robin each grabbed one, covering the nose and mouth with a cloth so they passed out. Draco pulled out his wand to cast the Body-Binding spell but Robin stopped him saying "No. Don't do any magic. We don't want to arouse suspicion." Draco nodded in agreement. They swapped out their clothes for the soldiers and followed Hermione's patronus to where she was being held.


	5. Chapter Five: Burning (Part One)

Hermione was against the wall in her new secluded empty, windowless, cold room in shackles. She didn't know what was happening other than that the soldiers were building a stake for her. To be tried and burned as a witch. "Shit, what am I going to do." She was practically in tears. Fearing what was to come. She had read about witch burnings and the torture they go through beforehand, never before believing it could happen to herself. She heard a small sound of shuffling on the other side of the cell door. She thought it was just the changing of the guard. But luckily for her it wasn't. As soon as two pairs of feet walked away two men burst in. She looked on terrified silently and reluctantly accepted her fate. "Geez Granger. Wipe the depressive look off your face. I didn't even think you could look so meh." Said a familiar voice.

Hermione felt a warm rush of relief flow through her as she realized Draco had actually come for her. Draco took off the helmet that was covering his face showing a smirk. "Did you really think I would leave you. You are my only hope of getting out of here and getting home." He remarked.

Hermione deflated a little and immediately put on a defensive front. "Well are you going to stand there or help me out of these." She barked holding up her wrists showing the shackles.

"You know you could say thank you instead of being a typical bitch." Draco replied his smirk immediately turning sour as he walked towards her holding the keys to the chains.

"Thanks."

"Humph."

"So what do we do now? How are you going to get me out without it seeming like a rescue?" Robin took off his helmet and walked to Hermione.

"We are going to have put the shackles back on you until we are in the clear in case we come across anyone." Robin answered. Draco started to put the chains back on Hermione's wrists as she glared at him.

"Sorry love, it's gotta be done." He mildly snarled. "And why the sudden vehemence? What did I do to you this time? For once I don't deserve it." He clicked the last chain in place and looked her in the eyes.

"Just your way out huh." She said as she stomped past him leaving him speechless with a look of surprise on his face. "Lead the way." She told Robin. He looked from her to Draco confused but didn't ask.

"Draco put your helmet on and take one side of the chains while I take the other. Act like she is your prisoner. Understood?" Draco did as asked and nodded. Fury clouding his silver eyes. "Let's go."

The two men stood at her sides like she was still a prisoner. She looked down watching her footsteps as they slowly made their way out. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her back from the moment they left the cell. As they were rounding the last corner to escaping two guards came up.

"Hey you two. Nice timing. We were just on our way to get her. We'll take it from here." The older one said taking Hermione's chains from a non-seeable shocked Draco. Robin stepped in.

"I think we can handle it. I mean we have gotten her this far haven't we not?"

"Well as I am Captain of the Guard I have higher command over you. So as I said before, we've got it from here. Take the other chain." He commanded of the younger later stepped forward as he he obeyed his elder. Robin reluctantly handed it over. Draco looked at Hermione when the other two guards weren't paying attention.

"Don't worry. We'll rescue you. I promise." He mouthed. Hermione nodded.

"This way witch." The Captain said as he yanked her forward hard. Draco looked on furiously wanting to step in but knowing it could jeopardize her safety he didn't.

* * *

Hermione stumbled forward. Actually showing how scared she really was. Scared might've been an understatement. She was beyond terrified. The last thing she saw before the two guards drug her away was Draco looking at her with a look of worry. A look she had never seen on his face before not even during their 7th year when he had been plotting to let the Death Eaters in or during the Battle of Hogwarts when he had to choose his parents or staying with the good side. He was actually worried about her which surprised her to know end.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts about Draco that before she knew it she was standing in front of the burn stake with a pile of wood beside it. They Unchained her for a moment while holding on tightly to her shoulders. They walked her forward and turned her around tying her firmly to the giant post starting at her waist, then tied her wrists together in front of her as well as her ankles. They started putting the wood around her to make the burn pile we there was a loud commotion from somewhere beyond the castle courtyard. All the guards left to go see what it was. She breathed a little looser knowing her time has been put off for at least a few moments.

* * *

Draco and Robin had changed out of the guard disguises and were back in their original clothing. They had seen the guards putting the wood around Hermione

so they created a disturbance by cutting the cords off a barrel wagon letting the barrels loose to roll around. they quickly hid until they saw an opening to run over and cut away Hermione's bonds. But before they got the chance Nottingham stormed out to her.

* * *

"You had better not've corrupted my soon to be wife with your evil witchery." He snarled while holding Hermione's face forcing her to look at him.

"You are such a hypocrite you pathetic baboon." she growled back spitting on his face.

"Why yo-" Nottingham was interrupted by his Captain of the Guard.

"Sir. I think you need to come and see this." sad the guard.

"Ugh. I'll be right there." He snapped. Looking back at Hermione he snarled "I'll be back later to teach you a lesson before you are slowly burned to a crisp." He stormed away with an over-dramatic flourish of his cloak. All Hermione wanted to do at this point was cry. But she would not allow herself to show that kind of weakness. Suddenly drums sounded the death march, the gates opening to let in a hoard of people who wanted to see the multiple hanging and the witch burning. She started hyperventilating. It took all she had to calm herself down pleading, praying that Draco would get her out of this mess.

* * *

"Shit damn, fuck!" Draco cursed hearing the drums beat.

"I know exactly how you feel." Robin sighed in determination.

"Let's meet up with the others. Quickly." Said Draco with a fierce undaunted look in his eyes.

"This way." Robin walked in front leading in the direction of the small camp hidden outside the castle walls.

* * *

"...this plan must be followed exactly to sure both women get out safely." Said Robin. The two men had come upon the camp and had just finished explaining everything that had happened up to the point they left. "Azeem, is your strange powder ready."

"Yes everything is prepared." Azeem replied.

"Well then let's go." Said Little John enthusiastically. Robin smiled as he led the way to just out of sight of the castle gate. Fanny walked in first with her bundle of sticks which was actually hidden with quivers of arrows as well as a couple of swords though it didn't look like it. They were very well disguised. Then in went Friar Tuck and Azeem with Tucks' beer barrel wagon. Azeem was dressed in white cloth, to mimic that of a leper, hiding his dark brown skin and exotic features. He also had a few fake fingers to drop when someone got too curious on who he was. Two of Robin's men were dressed as Celts so others would leave them alone as they entered. And last but not least Robin, Will and Draco all entered, separately of course as to not arise suspicion, wearing heavy hooded cloaks. Robin knowing his face was well-known took a moment to rub horse shit on his clothes and face so the smell would keep soldiers from getting too close.

* * *

Fanny walked her way up a set of stairs to sit along the wall. She laid her bundle down and discreetly let down a rope to the other side so Little John could climb up over. When she was done with that she sat down dangling her legs over the edge. She then unobtrusively snuck a couple of swords out and dropped them. As soon the points hit the ground the two men dressed as Celts quickly walked by and slyly picked them up. Walking in opposite directions they left a very confused homeless man who had seen the swords land behind.

"Hey you, what are you doing up here?" a nearby soldier barked addressing Fanny.

"I like mes a good hanging do I." said Fanny with a small smile on her face enjoying the part she had to play in this.

"What's in this bundle?"

"Just some firewood that is."

"Well, if that's all it is you won't mind if I take a look."

"Go right on ahead." replied Fanny. Just as the soldier bent over to take a look Little John had made it over the castle wall. He kicked the guard over and knocked him out.

"Well done love." said Little John as he bent over to get his arrows out of the bundle looking around to make sure no one saw him.

* * *

Friar Tuck and Azeem had made their way to the gallows. They had stopped at the end away from the burn pile where Hermione was tied. Both men got down and pulled down a barrel filled with explosive powder and laid it beside a giant beam that was holding up the top of the gallows.

"Oi what's this now? Get that outta here." cried a guard.

"Alright alright. We were just placing a wine barrel but apparently it's not wanted here. Go ahead and move it you." said Friar Tuck. Azeem nodded beneath the layers of cloth. When he stooped to pick the barrel back up he dropped a couple of the fake fingers down on the lid.

"Hey you what did you just drop?!"

"Haha. Sorry my leper friend here just lost a few fingers, that's all."

"Ugh. GET OUT OF HERE! Just leave the barrel. No one is going to touch it after that just did." replied the guard in disgust as he walked quickly away. Azeem and Tuck quickly climbed back into the wagon to go place it in the designated spot the troupe had decided on near the stairs that Fanny had walked up. Azeem quietly and stealthily went up the stairs into a small castle tower that had a perfect view of the courtyard. He finally took off the cloth that was covering his face. And got into position.

* * *

Robin and Draco saw that Azeem had made it as well as the rest of the group into their places. So the two followed suit and went to the same tower as Robin's Moorish friend. Suddenly the drums changed tune to a short curt drum roll letting the people who came to watch know that those being hung were on the way out. Draco looked on fear clouding his heart, hoping, begging that this plan will come through, that Hermione would come out safe.

Robin saw Nottingham a little ways across on the inner tower wall with Marian. His breath caught as he realized how close he was to getting to her. As he looked back down at the crowd the doors opened to reveal the nine men and one child sentenced to be hung. The crowd was screaming and taunting and demoralising the prisoners. Throwing rotten food at them, pulling their clothes hard to make them fall, shoving them and spitting on them.


	6. Chapter Five: Burning (Part Two)

Robin and Draco saw that Azeem had made it as well as the rest of the group into their places. So the two followed suit and went to the same tower as Robin's Moorish friend. Suddenly the drums changed tune to a short curt drum roll letting the people who came to watch know that those being hung were on the way out. Draco looked on fear clouding his heart, hoping, begging that this plan will come through, that Hermione would come out safe.

Robin saw Nottingham a little ways across on the inner tower wall with Marian. His breath caught as he realized how close he was to getting to her. As he looked back down at the crowd, the doors opened to reveal the nine men and one child sentenced to be hung. The crowd was screaming and taunting and demoralising the prisoners, throwing rotten food at them, pulling their clothes hard to make them fall, shoving and spitting on them.

* * *

Will Scarlet was cleverly disguised in the crowd as he tried to get Wulf's attention quietly to let him know that help was here. "Hey Wulf."

Wulf turned to him confused and recognized Will but not in the way Will wanted. "You traitorous scum!" Wulf screamed pouncing on Will to try and attempt to lay a few pitiful punches before being pulled off forcefully by a guard. "TRAITOR!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Shush." Will quickly tried to quiet him but it was too late.

Nottingham looked down and saw him. "Bring him here!" The guards brought Will to the bottom of the wall as was ordered. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the turncoat."

"You are done Nottingham. It's over!"

"Humph. Hang him with the rest!" All you could hear was the roar of the people as guards drug Will to the gallows. When they got there they noticed that wasn't an extra noose so one guard roughly grabbed him and tied him to the barrel Azeem and Tuck had left earlier. The rest of the guards had gotten the now not so merry men ready to drop.

* * *

Marian looked at the crowd before her that was awaiting for Robin's friends to be hung and Hermione to be burnt. "I should've stopped her." she worried thoughtfully.

"Do you really think he is still going to come for you? He is dead. I believe you know this." Nottingham sneered as he noticed Robin's necklace hanging around Marian's neck. "Hmm...highly inappropriate don't you think?"

"No more than your wedding present." She replied strongly, indicating the men and Hermione awaiting death. Nottingham snarled as he signaled for the hanging to begin. A priest stood by reciting what they were being hung for.

"These men are being hung for conspiracy against the crown and consorting with Robin of the Hood. I pray mercy on each of these souls. Amen." The guards kicked the stools out from under each prisoner's feet. Each one dropping a few inches enough to cut off their air flow. Each grabbing at their neck, flailing their legs aiming for a way to open up the lungs, to breathe, to not feel each muscle constrict painfully and head feel as though on fire from the lack of oxygen.

Nottingham then nodded at the guard standing by Hermione to signal the go ahead. The priest then walked over and silenced the people. "Discovered attempting a black magic assassination attempt on the Lady Marian in her chambers, she was tried as a witch and for consorting and making deals with the devil. She is to be burned alive in front of witnesses. May she burn in hell!" The priest finished his exemplic proclamation by making the sign of the cross over his heart. Multiple soldiers then each took a burning branch and threw it on the pile of wood surrounding Hermione as she looked on fearfully, shedding tears as she saw her end coming close at hand.

* * *

Hermione listened to this ridiculous man's speech frantically looking around for Draco praying, hoping that he was okay and was staying safe. "Where did that come from?" she thought. "Who am I kidding. I've had a crush on him since 3rd year. I've only just realized that it may have turned to a love I didn't recognize when we came here. My patronus changed from a otter to a dragon. For him. Shit. It's always been him hasn't it? The studying so hard to be top in class with Draco right behind me. Taming my hair for the ball in 4th year for who I thought was for Ron but all I remember trying to impress fully was Draco. Shit, shit, shit." By now tears were running fast down her cheeks but not a sound escaped her. Even when fire was suddenly surrounding her, engulfing her. She didn't feel it when it licked her skin leaving her heavily blistered. She couldn't breathe as the smoke filled her lungs, destroying any oxygen that was left. She caught eyes with Draco, finally, standing in the distance on a wall. Hidden beneath a hooded cloak most wouldn't recognize him but Hermione knew his eyes. One of a kind silvery, misty, grey eyes. Nothing could compete.

She saw him alive. That's all she wanted. She smiled, tears still falling. Maybe not all she wanted. Hermione closed her eyes leaning her head against the post and focused on Draco. His smile when he found something funny as she saw from a distance at school, his eyes the way they glinted when he was determined on something or how they softened when they looked at hers in their later years, his arms around her when they were in the hut, his kiss, his smell. Him. She hoped studying occlumency would come in handy this time. So she could tell him. Tell him the one thing she wanted him to know. She finally managed to shoot into his head, throwing all her memories of him from the bad to the wonderful.

* * *

Draco looked on in horror as soldiers threw burning logs on the pile surrounding Hermione, engulfing her in flames. His heart sunk as he realized that she didn't make a sound. Just looked around with tears running down her face as she appeared to accept her fate. Robin had taught him a spell to protect Hermione from the fire long enough to rescue everyone. "I hope this works." He muttered. "Flamma repello." discreetly holding his wand out of sight. "Please protect her. Please." He was realizing now how deep his feelings truly ran, as he finally caught eyes with her flashbacks to their first year came into mind. Her wild bushy hair always in her face. Always answering every question right. At first it was annoying but then it became competition for him. Then jump to 3rd year when she punched him. No one has the audacity to do so and yet she did which created in him an admiration. Then the crush fully hit in 4th year at the Yule Ball. He went because, well, he was a Malfoy and was expected to be there. Draco watched as she walked down the stairs with that bushy hair tamed down and in a way that framed her face perfectly, the periwinkle blue dress that complimented her skin tone. After that he bullied her only because he knew he couldn't have her.

"Stop that. Focus." He said just as Hermione had practiced occlumency. His head was suddenly filled with images that weren't his. Draco recognized the magic and was surprised that it worked as he mastered both occlumency and legilimency. Then again he wasn't expecting anything like that to invade his mind in this world. He also recognized the magic had the same feeling as when Hermione was with him letting Draco know that it was she who was invading his mind. All he saw was her memories and thoughts intermingled together. Different images collided. Memories of the past coming forward from the bullying to the casual acceptance to the meeting in the library to their very near love-making in the hut to when she cast her dragon patronus to now. Making it clear what she wanted him to know. What Hermione couldn't ever tell him. What Draco felt wholeheartedly back. The visions ended with that. He looked over to see that Hermione was fully enveloped in fire. His breathing was uneven and fast. He looked over to Robin willing him to hurry. To save these people and the one he loves.


	7. Chapter Six: Happy Ending?

Robin watched as the men dropped.

"My baby!" screamed Fanny in the arms of Little John. "John, Robin, one of you do something! MY SON!"

As Robin looked towards Azeem to give him the signal to shoot his flaming arrow at the barrel, he noticed that Will was tied to it.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. Azeem put out the fire as he lifted his shoulders in question as to what was going on. Robin lifted his shoulders and shook his head in response. He looked over the moment they set Hermione on fire, he glanced towards Draco, hoping he remembered the fire repelling spell he taught him. He looked forwards again just as Draco looked towards him. He Saw that all of them were struggling to breathe and fighting the ropes. Robin furrowed his brow in frustration as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and put it in place with his bow. He lined up his shot praying he wouldn't miss. He shot it through the ropes holding up the top beam but it only cut enough to pull half the beam down.

He then aimed for the wagon full of gunpowder with a flaming arrow, he let loose causing the wagon to blow up. Smoke filled the air. Stray pieces of metal and wood went flying, sending flames in every other direction.

Nottingham looked forward in fury and shock at the explosion. Marian on the other hand was shocked as well but was grinning broadly because she knew Robin was there, waiting for the right moment to rescue her and Hermione. Nottingham quickly grabbed Marian in a fit of anger, dragging her towards his personal chambers.

"ROBIN!" She screamed as loud as she could muster while she tried to fight and squirm her way out of Nottinghams tight grip. "ROBIN!"

Robin turned towards the noise just in time to see the sheriff dragging off Marian around a corner kicking and screaming. He jumped off the wall and ran full force towards the gallows so that the impact would push the legs down enough for his friends to escape. As the former prisoners landed on their feet and were taking off their nooses, they heard a booming, heavily accented, deep voice from the same wall Robin jumped off. Azeem stood tall and menacing, waving a curved sword through the air as he yelled, "Christians! Clearly I am not one of you! But as Robin of Locksley saved my life I shall fight to save his. I follow Robin of the Hood! Why do you run from tyranny when you should fight! NOW GO FIGHT! Gain your kingdom back! Follow Robin!"

This statement from an outsider put hope into the hearts of the crowd that had come to see the executions. Causing them to turn around and try to bust through the gates. Robin untied Will from the barrel as Wulf ran to Fanny and John. John came up to the two men at the same time as Azeem. "Well. What now?" he asked.

Robin looked around until his eyes landed on a catapult and smiled. "This way."

* * *

Hermione finished her message to Draco at the same time she started losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was a man yelling about following Robin and to fight. "If this is death," she thought "then at least he knows. He kno-" She didn't even finish her musing before she lost consciousness completely. Her head fell forward and to the side as the flames grew higher and higher. It continued to blister and burn her. But she didn't feel it. Not anymore.

* * *

Draco saw Azeem turn the crowd towards the gates and deemed this as his opportunity to rescue Hermione. He ran swiftly down the stairs out of the watchtower towards the rising burn pile. He inconspicuously drew out his wand and doused the flames with water and saw her unconscious with her head hanging down. The ropes had dug hard into her skin, rubbing her raw. Her clothes were nearly gone except for what was left of her under dress. Blisters of multiple sizes covered her skin. He walked deftly onto the charred wood platform and carefully cut Hermione loose. He put her arm around his neck and carried her honeymoon style to Fanny. She nodded in the direction of the camp and walked that way with Draco close behind.

He looked down at her. "How did I end up feeling so much when I've never let feelings out before." Draco thought. "I should hate and despise you, but I don't. I should hold you in high contempt and yet you've become the exception, the ONLY exception. To the point of risking my life for you instead of being a coward."

He thought back to when Hermione let him into her mind, to the part where she cast her patronus, both times. From when she learned how in the D.A. and where she sent it from Marian's chamber. He realized that the first time her patronus was an otter whereas now it was a dragon. A grey silver dragon more so. A silver that matched his eye colour; an animal that matched his namesake. He felt in his heart a warmth, one he has never felt in his entire life. A warmth Draco knew he could never feel again except with Hermione. With this bushy-haired know-it-all that had fully blossomed since their first year, since the first time he had ever felt something other than annoyance at the Yule Ball, since he watched Bellatrix torture her in his family's manor, since they had first fallen into this world, since she had unmistakably fallen into his once cold hardened heart.

He and Fanny had arrived at their temporary camp. "We need to get her home. Are able to get on the horse and get her there?" Fanny queried.

"I can manage. Thank you. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. Go on ahead now boy."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from telling the woman that he was in fact a man not a boy. He pursed his lips together. "Humph." He gently put Hermione in the saddle and jumped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder. Draco steered the horse on.

Fanny watched as he rode off. "About time he realized." She said with a smile.

* * *

Robin and Azeem had run over to the catapult with the rest of the entire following close behind. They climbed up on it. "Azeem, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying with you until I repay my debt." Azeem replied adamantly.

"Okay. Now when I say go pull back on the lever. One, two, three, pull." Will pulled back on the lever and the catapult threw Azeem and Robin over the wall into a haystack on the other side.

"Well fuck me, they made it. Huh" exclaimed Will surprised.

Robin and Azeem quickly ran into the castle following Marian's screams passing a statue that was the spitting image of Nottingham until a huge, thick, oak door blocked their path. Marian's screams hurtled through his bones as he shoulder barged the door with all his might, looking at Azeem with a distraught expression as he joined him in attempting to knock the door down. He heard her screams once more as he bent over in defeat.

"Damned English oak!" cursed Azeem, his eyes scanning around them as Robin lifted his head, grabbing a fist full of his tunic as he began to smirk. Robin pulled his friend in front of the statue he had passed moments earlier, the despicable stone replica of Nottingham in front of them.

"Statue… I like it," Azeem smirked back as they both grabbed a shoulder and leg each, turning back on themselves as they levelled up with the door.

They rammed the stone into the door as it rattled in its frame, Robin gritting his teeth as they tried again, the colliding sounding louder.

"Come on!" Robin screamed in fury.

The two of them continuing with a bang, another and another as the head of Nottingham rolled from his shoulders, the pair of them looking down with a mixture of elation and surprise.

"Off with his head?" Azeem chuckled as Robin smirked, the two of them ramming the door once more, frustration building as Marian screamed his name once more.

Robin looked at his friend, the two of them casting the statue to the side as he booted the head away from the door, attempting to open it again before sighing in defeat. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees as Marian screamed again, "another way, we need to try another way." His hand grabbing the sword from the floor, darting towards the winding staircase as he took the steps two at a time leaving Azeem to stay by the door. He continued running up until he flew by a window and saw out of the corner of his eye.

Robin stepped up on the ledge and slashes through the top of the banner covering the window. As he steps back he wraps the new length around his fist and grabs on tight. He digs his heels in, inhaling deeply and jumps out the window. Robin's body collided with the glass of the window below him shattering it and created tiny shards that rained down on the unsuspecting people below. He swung out into the center of the room and the banner began to rip down to his fists. Robin let go and dropped towards the ground. Tucking his legs, Robin rolled into a soft landing bringing his head up to see Nottingham straddling a struggling Marian.

* * *

Marian came face to face with the fabled witch that was the nightmare of her younger years. She felt absolutely terrified and worried about what was to come of her. Nottingham quickly bolted and barred the door, he turned around, grabbed Marian roughly by the upper arms and shoved her forward towards the altar with an upside down wooden cross.

"I will never marry you. NEVER!" She said defiantly with fire in her eyes.

"We shall see about that. I will be king." sneered Nottingham.

The witch came up and placed a gnarled hand over Marian's womb. "She is ripe. Take her. Take her now!"

"I will not. Not until we are wed, woman. I want at least one thing undefiled!" Nottingham snarled.

A priest came quickly shuffling in from some unknown crook in the room, fumbling with a bible, to the altar. "We are gathered here in the face of God to wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Nottingham was undressing himself and Marian as the priest stuttered on and Marian fought back. "HURRY UP!" he barked when he heard the bangings from Robin and Azeem ramming the door.

"Do you Nottingham take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"YES. Yes. Get on with it!"

"And do you Marian take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"N-" Marian was interrupted with a hand over her mouth.

"Yes of course she does. HURRY!" Nottingham had Marian on the floor ready to take her the moment the priest said man and wife. The witch handed him a pillow for Marian's head.

"Hurry up before it's too late!" said the witch snarkily with a nasty grin on her face.

"SHUT UP WITCH!" growled the sheriff as he pried Marians legs apart as she fought to keep them close.

"IT WON'T BE ME! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IT WON'T BE ME!" Marian screamed. "ROBIN!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash through the window of the private chapel. "Now what! I am getting really tired of these interruptions!" said Nottingham with venom as he looked towards the noise and noticed Robin standing up. "Ugh you. Can't you see I am trying to get married."

"I won't let you." replied Robin, pulling out his sword and aiming right at Nottinghams neck with a fierce look in his eyes. Nottingham took in the sight of the man he absolutely hated, sneered as he stood up quickly bringing out his own sword which was in fact Robin's father's sword that he'd taken when he'd murdered him.

"Recognize this? I am going to kill you with it just like I killed your father."

"Neither you nor my father's sword scares me." Robin replied calmly as he took in the sight before him; Nottingham half-dressed with an untied undershirt and pants halfway undone, shoes nonexistent, standing before him, pointing his father's sword towards him, Marian in just her night shift and stockings, her hair waving wildly in every other direction, still sprawled out on the floor where Nottingham forced her to lay.

Both men started circling each other like vultures for the kill. Nottingham moved first thrusting his sword as hard and fast as he could towards Robin but Robin was faster. He rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet and countered with a circle parry. Nottingham feinted and dodged away defending with riposte. They continued like so running through the chapel. Knocking over pews and breaking kneelers. The sheriff finally knocked Robin's sword out of hand and cornered him. Sword to neck Nottingham walked forward letting down his guard, confident he had defeated his nemesis. "Any last words?"

"No, but do you?" replied Robin whilst throwing a knife that he had hidden in his boot, hitting Nottingham dead center of his heart. Nottingham dropped the sword and bent forward in death, blood flowering his chest and streaking down the corners of his mouth. The last thing he saw was Robin's relieved triumphant face. Robin ran to Marian, who was hiding behind a pillar doing what she could to stay out of the way. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

Marian felt safe and happy in his arms. "Robin."

"Marian. Marry me."

"Just say when." Marian smiled up at Robin as the walked out of the room to see Azeem standing over a dead witch's body.


End file.
